Persona: Ginga Revolution
by seanzilla115
Summary: The Midnight Channel, a rumor that started after the burning of the Ginga Shrine. Many odd things have begun to happen in the town of Inaba. One day, Raido Hikaru returns home out of a strange urge to do so. Upon arriving and one incident involving two friends he makes falling into a TV meeting a talking doll and a walking teddy suit, he transforms into Ultraman Ginga.


**_O.N: no matter how many times i hear it people keep telling me persona 4 is the best persona._**

 ** _Z0: It is a lot of fun._**

 ** _O.N: people often tell me it's the stardust crusaders of the series or franchise. So what the hell let's do a fic about…_**

 **=ULTLIVE!=**

 ** _O.N: Da hell was that?_**

 ** _Z0: It's our new hero. *takes several steps back*_**

 ** _O.N: Ne…*looks up* oh noo….*gets squashed*...Sean...Z0...take over...gonna take a while to regenerate._**

 ** _Z0: Ultraman...GINGA! For those of you who know him, mainly if you have a Crunchyroll account and got interested to watch the short show, Ginga is the newest of the Ultra's._**

 ** _SZ: Yup. It's one of the first Ultraman shows I've seen, the others being X and Mebius._**

 ** _Z0: Ginga comes after Mebius...after...a really...REALLY long break where there wasn't an exclusive Ultraman show on TV for a while. We had movies but that's just not the same thing in my opinion. And Ginga was the start of the Ultraman shows beginning their own little gimmicks Like other Toku shows do as of recent years._**

 ** _SZ: eeyup._**

 ** _O.N: However Ginga and Mebius are connected by one special Ultra. Ladies and gentleman….Ultraman No 6!*Taro flips in and lands in front of us*_**

 ** _Z0: Yep. Taro is like the mentor to both of them. But anywho let's move along readers._**

 ** _Taro: please support Ginga's journey and please show your support of the ultra series official release, the Ultraman franchise is owned by Tsuburaya and Persona is own by Atlus; now let's Ultlive...there I did it. Now I won't...*O.N blast Taro with a ray that turns him into a spark doll* you lied to me!_**

 ** _O.N; hehehehe see you after the story readers._**

* * *

 **(Insert Opening theme: Legend of Galaxy~Ginga no Hasha~)**

 **Ryuusei ga hajiketobu tsuki wa aoku kagayaku[Shooting stars grace the sky as the azure moon shines bright]**

 **Haruka naru toki wo koe Mezamero! [The time has come to awaken]**

 **Ginga no hasha[Champion of the Galaxy]**

 **Me wo tojita shunkan ni kanashimi no kioku ga[When you close your eyes, tragic memories come flooding back]**

 **Sono namida furikitteTatakae! [Dry those tears and fight]**

 **Ginga no hasha[Champion of the Galaxy**

 **Jiyuu no kane ga yozora ni narihibiku[Freedom bells toll loudly across the skys]**

 **Fuanna mirai keshisaru tame[And if we have faith in our future]**

 **Ushinawareta kokoro no tsubasa wo hirogete[Then you must let your heart spout it's wings and fly]**

 **Ginga no hate hikari wo motomete[I want to find the light at the end of our galaxy]**

 **Tondeyukitai sono te wa hanasanai[So let's fly there hand in hand]**

 **Ai wo mamoritai yume wo shinjitai[I want to protect our love and believe in our dream]**

 **Mirai ni mukatte eien wo chikaiaou[and that I promise you eternally as we face a new future]**

 **wow wow wow aoki hikari no senshi yo[Warrior of azure light]**

 **Legend of Galaxy! GINGA!**

* * *

 _Tell me, do you know about the Midnight Channel?...nothing? Soka...not that I blame you...where to begin...well let's begin with a certain night one day a sudden meteor shower had occurred, it was quick as it was sudden, the mountains were lit up as the Ginga Shine burned down and that's where it begins._

* * *

The train bringing people into town pulled itself to a stop. Everyone began to either get off the train or on the train to begin the trip to their destination. One such person was getting off the train. A young man, possibly in his second year of high school was one of the more colorful to depart the train. He was dressed in a pair of grey pants that he had slightly rolled up around his legs, a pair of red shoes, a white T-shirt with a blue colored button up shirt over that. The youngman was tall but thin in build. He rolled out a backpack with an extra bag with camping equipment tied to it. This was Hikaru Raidou, teenager, son of rock and roll musicians, tourer of world since toddler.

"Ah!" he took a breath of fresh air. He then took a second to lean back and pop his back from his long and...relatively uncomfortable train ride. "It's been seven years." he smiled as he looked around the station before he grabbed the handle of his backpack and began moving. "Seven years...and this place still has that same feeling." he smiled as he began walking his way out. "The fog is still unsettling though." he admitted as he took in the fog filled afternoon. "It's suppose to be summer…" he muttered as he continued walking.

"Oi." a voice called out. "Hikaru, that's you isn't it?"

"Huh?" the young man blinked stopping. He then looked around for who spoke up before he noticed a man waving to him. "...Dare?"

"Oi oi. Don't be so mean, you little tyke. It hasn't been that long...has it?" he pondered as he thought on his own question.

"Ah! Oji-san!" he remembered. This was his uncle, on his mother's side, Ryotaro Dojima. "You got old."

"Heh. and you've gotten the vagabond style locked." Dojima replied with a chuckle as Hikaru walked over to him. "You've gotten tall."

"Seven years will do that to a kid." Hikaru replied with a chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called and told me, that her little Hikaru went and decided to go home. Apparently something called him back. " Dojima explained, "so I decided to at least welcome you."

"Heheh…" Hikaru smiled. "Oji-san...I'm home." he chuckled making Ryotaro do the same.

"That you are." Dojima smiled patting his shoulder.

"Would you mind taking me to jii-chan's shine?" Hikaru asked, causing Ryotaro to tense up.

"Umm...so that's where you planned to go…" Dojima noted.

"...what's wrong?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Nanako, you need to do your prayers properly." an old man in a Kannushi attire instructed a young girl with mini-pig tails in her palish brown hair, "If you want to be a good priestess that is, Nanako."

"Grandpa is a harsh teacher." she giggled.

"Grandpa is out right now, the priest is in." he chuckled in response. "Now...finish up and go watch Tv or something." he smiled as he patted the head of the little girl next to him.

"Oi, ossan." Dojima spoke upon coming in, "You have a visitor."

"Your papa could stand to pray a little though." the elder muttered to Nanako. "So who…" he began before Hikaru walked in waving.

"Yo Jii-chan."

"Hikaru!" he smiled happily as he walked over to his grandson. "Ah it's so good to see you after all this time." he said happily. "Nanako, your cousin is here. Come say hello!"

"..um...ano.." Nanako nervously said, not sure of what to say about him since..well, this was more or less their first time meeting.

"Yo, Nanako." Hikaru smiled as he leaned down. "I'm Hikaru, your cousin. Looks like I'll be staying here for a while, let's try and get along."

"...O...okay," Nanako nodded slowly.

"Am I really scary?" he asked, "I mean, I know this is our first time, but I'd hate to think I'm scaring my own cousin...ahh." he smiled going into his bag, "Here some souvenirs from my travels."

"Oh? What did you bring with you?" Dojima asked.

"Lots of things. Traveling with musicians tend to incline lots of foreign gifts." he smiled. "Here Uncle." Hikaru replied as he pulled out a coffee mug, "From New York."

"...world best cop.." Dojima read, "...this was your mother's idea, wasn't it?"

"She was always the one with the sense of humor." the old man chuckled as he looked through some of the gifts.

"Oh jii-san...where the shrine?" Hikaru asked his grandfather as he looked for a gift to give him in his pack full of random junk.

"Oh right there," he blinked in realization as he forgot to explain things to Hikaru in detail, "Oh man...that scary fire. But luckily I was able to save the shine and the sacred idol."

"...Sacred idol…" Hikaru blinked. It was some...thing he had never seen that his Grandfather always had hidden inside a wooden shrine box. He thinks he saw it maybe only once in his life, but that was back when he was what...around Nanako's age?"

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Dojima asked as he put his new mug away in the cabinet.

"Ahh right. Food...Come along Nanako, Hikaru." the elder of the home motioned his grandchildren.

"...hai."

* * *

"..." Hikaru looked and saw his uncle leave for police work. He saw his grandfather tuck and asleep like a log, snoring like a boar through, and little Nanako out like a light. "...yosh...chance." he smirked as he slid down the stairs and made his way through the empty first floor and to the shrine. Hikaru turned on a lamp and then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a random channel to be both covered, and so he had an excuse as to why he was awake at this time. He walked over to the shrine and slowly undid the red string keep the little wooden doors closed. "There we are…" he muttered before he started to open it and saw a bright light.

* * *

"Sawutch!" a large giant shouted as Hikaru saw a war of giants and monsters take place. He then saw an even larger..much larger figure arise.

* * *

"...what the…" Hikaru blinked as the light dimmed down.

He then felt something on the back of his right hand, the moment he turned his hand around he saw a mark begin to glow along the back of his hand. It was the same symbol on the shrine, a hexagonal mandala with three crescent shapes framing a star of sorts. As soon as the mark appeared it faded away.

"...nani?" Hikaru blinked as he looked at his hand, "...what was that?"

"Could it be….the Mark of Courage?" a voice spoke, making Hikaru turn around.

"Who's there?! A Thief?!" Hikaru panicked, "Umm...my uncle's a policeman!"

"So...this is the one branded with the symbol of the chosen one?" the voice asked as Hikaru looked around before he spotted something on the coffee table. A small red action figure sized thing, it looked like a superhero, with silver shoulders and a matching head, with two horns. "I am not a doll by the way."

"One of Nanako-chan's dollies?" Hikaru blinked.

"I just said i'm not a doll!" the toy spoke in annoyance.

"What the…?" Hikaru blinked as he got in closer.

"I am Ultraman Taro."he introduced, "Ultraman number 6! Son of father of Ultra and mother of Ultra..I was the best in my…"

"Huh...Nanako-chan, are you playing a trick on onii-chan?" he asked looking the doll over after picking him up, "What, is there some kind of hidden speaker in it?"

After another moment, Taro began glowing and he faded out of Hikaru's hand. He has teleported away.

"You are the one I have been waiting for. You are the one chosen by the sacred idol. This shall be the adventure you've been waiting for." he said appearing in front of the tv, "Teddy emergency exit!"

"Teddy?" Hikaru repeated.

=One emergency exit coming right up!= a voice spoke from the TV before the screen started to change to a black and white vortex of sorts. A hand then quickly grabbed Taro and pulled him in.

"Come to the Electronic Store in the morning. It'll be proof you didn't dream this."

"Matte!" Hikaru called out in confusion before the TV returned to the normal weather channel. "Eh...maji...how…?" he asked slapping the screen a few times in confusion.

* * *

" **...kita ka?"** a voice said as a red version of the mark on Hikaru's hand appeared the room was lit by one light and surrounding it was various dolls. A demonic hand then grabbed three of the dolls, **"I despise him!"** the voice muttered, **"I hate him, ore no enemy…"** he went on as dark lightning poured into them before he tossed them up into the air.

The first alien was tall and widely built. He had grey skin with black 'vein' pattern creating a spot like pattern along his body. Black fur grew along neck, back of his head and extending down his back, chest and shoulders, is face was bat like...but didn't at all seem intimidating and more...goofy. He aso has two large bat ears atop his head. The second alien had dark grey skin with a very...dry texture to it, with multiple orange orbs growing from segments of his skin, funnily enough he had a mane of white hair around his neck and around his wrists and ankles. His face was dark grey and had little in way of conventional facial features instead he had a series of orange crystals taking up the place of ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. The last alien had a black and golden body, with a golden head with red eyes and multiple horns and ridges atop it, he had a glowing blue crystal in his chest as he danced around the room happily.

"YEAH!" Valky cheered, "I'm back!"

"Yay! Freedom!" Icarus laughed, bouncing around happily.

"The old bones need their work out…" Nackle sighed waving his fan.

"Ahahah! you suckers are dolls and we're not! We're alive!" Valky mocked.

" **Grrr."** the demonic voice growled, making them all stop.

"Ehem...what can we do for you today Master." they all bowed.

" **Yami, zetsobou...tears, loneliness consume this village and its people make them give into their Shadows."**

"Eh? Shadows?"

" **The darkness within their very beings...the part of them their culture makes them reject. Make humans show their true selves and let them suffer from that truth."**

"I'd rather kill…" Icarus sighed.

" **No killing. their darkness will handle that go the more darkness the greater my power!"** their master explained, **"And the greater my power...then the greater your…"**

"Our Power…"

"Our reward…"

"Our all of the above?!"

" **Yes."** their master replied, **"And one more thing; If you see a walking bear...burn it to ashes."**

"I would have done it for shits and giggles anyway!" Valky laughed happily.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru was seen walking down the road leading to the shopping district, looking for the electronic store, but he had one problem...he had no idea which one he meant exactly. The town had a few...and it's not like he knows which one he'd show up in. Which left Hikaru with but one option.

"Okay...that's every shop in town...except the big chain business…" Hikaru muttered scratching off a long list of places. "Ah...what a waste of a day...that doll better show up otherwise this a day wasted for nothing! Well not nothing I got to know some folks...still I want that doll to tell me what he didn't tell me cause damn is it bugging me!" he muttered before hearing arguing.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?!" a female voice snapped.

"M-matte! I s-gahah!"

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked hearing that, "A fight?" he asked as he followed the voices. "...ara?" he blinked, seeing a young man with unkempt fawn-colored hair wincing in pain as he was crouching down. He seemed be be wearing a black school uniform with a pair of large red headphones hanging around his neck.

The second was a girl with light brown hair shaped into a bowl cut. She seemed to be wearing an athletic high collared jacket colored light-green with yellow lines going up the middle with the zipper, and up the sleeves, a black skirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. She seemed to be incredibly upset at the young man before her, holding an opened DVD case.

Hikaru watched on as the two went back and forth in their argument before approaching them.

"I will give you the boot!" the girl growled, causing the young man to tense up.

"No not the boot! Anything but the boot!"

"Here's the boot!" she shouted as she threw a kick before Hikaru hand glowed and shot out and caught her kick. "Huh?"

"...why isn't my face in pain?" the young man blinked.

"Umm can't this be solved peacefully?" Hikaru asked, "Physical assault is the given right to call the police."

"Who are you, a cop?"

"No no...my uncle is and I have him on speed dial."

"..." the girl frowned slightly as she lowered her leg slowly.

"Now then..what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh...that's easy…" the girl began before she held the opened DVD case to him, showing a DVD that was completely cracked in two, "Look what he did to my DVD!"

"Eh?"

"I-I swear it was an accident! I told you I was gonna…" the young man began.

"Shut it you! This was a limited edition and..and…" the girl paused as she fell to her knees and began crying waterfall tears, "My Trial of the Dragon~!"

"I know that movie. My parents did music for it." Hikaru spoke, "I have a limited edition signed by the main actor himself."

"?!" the girl stopped in her crying as she shot up and got up close to him, "Seriously?! You have an autographed copy?!"

"Yeah...my folks wrote and composed the soundtrack." he explained, "I got to meet a lot of the actors while they did the work for it." he then went into his large backpack and pulled out a few pictures and a dvd case and gave it to her. "Here you go, you seem like you'll take better care of them then I will. Besides more room for necessities now."

"...thank you!" the girl smiled brightly before shooting an even glare at the young man behind him, "You're still gonna pay for what you did to my old copy, Hanamura."

"Oh come on, this guy replaced it and even traded you up!" he complained.

"Hey man you break it you buy it, i just saved you from an unneeded beating didn't save you from debt." Hikaru replied. "Look at this way...at least now she's not so mad she'll mess up your face."

"...I suppose that's true…" the young man slumped.

"Now I saved you from a beating...and I gave you treasure. Know what that means?" Hikaru asked the two

"What?" the two asked back.

"You both owe me!" he smiled, "I'm lost and need to find the electronic store."

"Electronic store?" the girl repeated, "...Well if you're looking for one, there's the one at Junes. Hanamura's family owns that store."

"Well...more like my dad's the manager there," the young man clarified.

"Well I've been to everywhere other than that be where he wants me to find him then." Hikaru said, "Ore nawa Raido Hikaru. nice to meet ya."

"Chie. Chie Satonaka," the girl introduced herself, "The DVD wrecker behind you is Yosuke Hanamura."

"Pleasure to meet you Chie, Yosuke!" he greeted.

"You're not one for honorifics are you?" Yosuke asked as he got up.

"Nope, comes with traveling all around the world." Hikaru chuckled before his stomach grumbled, "..."

"And I take it you get hungry during your travels, huh?"

"Doesn't everybody?" he replied with a smile, "Man...I was so busy looking for that guy that I totally forgot to pack some snacks...ah I wish I asked Nanako and Jii-chan to pack me something." he complained mostly to himself.

"...well…" Yosuke began as he looked over at Chie for a moment, the girl huffing a bit as she looked away from him, "...since you saved me from a potential kick to the jewels-and of course to possibly help pay back for the dvd-I'll treat you both at the foodcourt over at Junes."

"Seriously!?" Hikaru asked as he slung his arm around Yosuke's shoulder, "Yosha!" he laughed, "You're awesome man, come on Chie, let's eat till we explode!"

"...If there's grilled steak involved…" Chie began as she bolted over and slung her arm over Yosuke, "Then hell yeah! Let's go!"

"Oh that sounds good too, I'll take whatever Chie gets!" Hikaru laughed as they dragged Yosuke off.

' _What have I gotten myself into…?'_ Yosuke thought as the two dragged him off.

* * *

"Alright...here it is," Ysouke sighed a bit as he walked over to a table where Chie and hikaru were sitting at. The trio was currently within the food court, located on the very top floor of Junes, the largest store within the whole shopping district.

"I know I said I was hungry but I need to meet...Taro I think his name was...he didn't seem like the guy who liked to be kept waiting."

"Well it's not like eating is…" Chie began before looking down at the food, "...these aren't grilled steaks. Yosuke…"

"Sorry, but I could only get us a few steak subs and some drinks," Yosuke sighed, "'Course...it also means I have to work triple shifts when I get called in, but hey. Hope this makes up for what happened earlier."

"...I'll guess they'll do…" Chie muttered, picking up her sub before taking a huge bite out of it.

"I'll just take mine to go, I should go meet Taro, and find out what was up with that weird speaker trick…" Hikaru mumbled as he took a bite of his. "Later guys." he mumbled through his full mouth as he walked off.

"Ahh lat…" Yosuke started before they heard an alarm, Yosuke looked out from the roof as two guys put various store goods in their truck, "What the...?!"

"Go go go!" one of the men yelled to his cohort as they quickly carried the stuff.

"Oh you gotta be kidding…" Yosuke groaned as he ran off.

"Hmm?" Chie blinked for a moment before running after him, "Oi! Wait up!"

* * *

"So how many tvs did they steal?" Dojima asked.

=I stole as many of those fancy floor models as I could! Haha! these things should sell for a ton!= he heard off a video recording from the back security camera.

"Always something in my town...it's gotten worst since the shrine burn down..then came the disappearances and the murders," Dojima groaned.

"Ara...what happened? Some kind of fire sale?" Hikaru's voice asked as he walked past some officers in confusion. "Man...people love their TV around here."

"...Hikaru?" Dojima blinked a bit as he turned to see his nephew walk around, "...the heck is he doing here? ugh...I told Adachi to...nevermind." he soon got up and walked over to him, "Oi, Hikaru."

"Yo." Hikaru waved casually. "Sup Ji-san?" he greeted. "What happened here folks are acting like a robbery happened?" he joked before seeing his face "Eh! Robbery!?" he shouted in surprise before his uncle covered his mouth. Hikari only shook his head in understanding what his uncle was telling him.

"Yes, and I'm trying to make sure not to drag any civilians into this," Dojima whispered, "...But it seems the person I chose for that failed to do so…"

"What's that mean?" Hikaru asked out of confusion. "Oh. The guy I met seems really eager to let me in when I mentioned you, uncle."

"...I'm sorry, he _let_ you in?" Dojima's eye twitched a bit, "...ADACHI!"

"S-sorry!" a voice yelped offscreen.

"I'm not sure what's going on...but it sounds funny." Hikaru laughed, "That guy must be your Kohai right? it sounds like you two do this bit a lot." he laughed at his uncle's daily routine.

"...ugh. Look Hikaru, just...stay out of trouble okay?" Dojima asked with a sigh, "Let the police handle this...just go home."

"I promise to let you handle it, but I'm still exploring." Hikaru grinned as he ran out.

"Ahh matte...damn it. He's just like his mother…" Dojima sighed.

* * *

"Whoo hoo! We made quite haul!" the thieves laughed as they drove off. "You remember to cut the camera power right?"

"I thought you were cutting the cameras?"

"Baka! We're screwed if we stay in this town!"

"But my wife lives here."

"Well now you're getting into a long distance relationship!" he shouted before looking at the road, "holy shi.." he stopped suddenly.

"...what what….is that?" his partner blinked seeing what was standing in front of them...well dancing was the apt term.

"Yo!" Alien Valky shouted suddenly appearing next to the Driver seat window. "You two strapping gentlemen look like you're in a big...big BIG Pinch!" he cheered as he leap onto the hood of the car. "I can help you boys if you want!" he said pressing his face against the windshield.

"What the heck…?!" he freaked as they were about to go for the door only for Nackle to appear.

"Oh did I hear strapping gentleman?"

"...hey! This is a plasma screen t.v! We need one of these for our house!" Icarus cheered.

"Baka!" the other alien shouted. "This is too small, we need an even bigger one."

"But this one's cheaper because it's free." Icarus countered.

"You can't brag about cheap! Cheap is not braggin rights!"

"Nackle Seijin are so picky…"

"Did you steal these?" Nackle asked.

"..what about it?" they asked nervously.

"Then that makes you dirty boys very dirty~"

"Oh god! Why is it quoting Futurama?" the partner cried.

"I love that show!" Icarus said appearing at the other window. "Oh, these humans smell of fear."

"Oh I know, I know! Let's use them!" Valky beamed. "They look stupid enough to control!"

"...this has to be a dream." the boss whispered before Valky appeared between the two and put his arms around their neck.

"Yep, and you ain't waking up." Valky laughed as his and his partner's eyes glowed red causing darkness to spill out of the thieves.

* * *

"Hmm…" Hikaru pondered walking around before he spotted Chie and Yosuke, "Oi, omai tachi. Still hanging around?"

"Hikaru?" they blinked upon seeing him.

"Shh." he hushed, "The police are still around, so stick with me. I say my uncle's name, they're puddy...if my uncle complains, I'll call my mom and he's puddy." he explained.

"You...you have the cops wrapped around your finger…" Yosuke realized.

"Mostly anyone lower rank then my uncle." Hikari joked.

"Hikaru." Taro voice called out as he turned to see the biggest tv in the store with Taro standing on top of it.

"Found ya!" Hikaru shouted out.

"Is that a talking doll?" the two blinked.

"Okay, I found you...now...where is the real you?" Hikaru demanded.

"Did you bring the shrine's treasure?"

"Ahh right in my pocket."

"Yosh...we can't act here...follow me." he said as he floated and entered the tv.

"...did….that toy just go into the TV?" Yosuke slowly blinked.

"Yosh." Hikaru nodded putting his hand on the screen...and it sank right in. "Ooh...it feels like some kind of goop...wait for me you!" he shouted as he climbed in his les flailing around as he sank in.

"What the hell man?!" Yosuke shouted as he and Chie grabbed Hikaru's legs and started to pull.

"Matoku...alright...everyone in." Taro's voice said, " **Ultra Telekinesis**!"

With that, Hikaru's body became stiff as he just got sucked right in almost instantly, to fast for the two to let go and resulting in their being dragged in with screams of terror and surprise.

* * *

"Ah!" Hikaru screamed as he hit...a solid ground. He groaned before Yosuke landed on his backpack, they both then groaned when Chie landed on their backs. "Oof…" Hikaru groaned from the added weight.

"Ow my butt!" Chie whimpered.

"Ahh...my back…" Yosuke winced.

"My poor backpack…" Hikaru cried. "My nick knacks are in there…"

"Hello humans." Taro's voice said as he appear to be floating in the air, "Welcome to the world of the Dark Spark war."

"Omae!" Hikaru called out. "Taro...wha...Dark Spark war?" he repeated in confusion. He then looked down and saw what Taro was standing on. It looked like a….bear suit? It seemed to have blue fur and a white face, it's large cartoonish eyes blinking a bit. It seemed to be wearing a red and white jumpsuit that had a large zipper around the neck area, "..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello," the bear? greeted,, "Bear-y nice to meet you."

"It talked!" Hikaru and the others freaked at that.

"Well of course I can talk!" the bear? gave a slight annoyed frown at that, "Taro, you didn't tell me humans were so weird…"

"Well all creatures are unique, and i didn't have the fondest reaction to you either."

"They both talk...talking…..a doll and a mascot costume are talking." Yosuke muttered in shock, he then grabbed Hikaru. "Dude, where the hell did you drag us!?"

"I don't know...an adventure?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's exactly right oh chosen one of the Mark of Courage." Taro spoke. "A new adventure...to a new world."

"New World?"

"Yes~" Hikaru pumped his fist, "It's like my number one dream come true!"

"If you see any dolls they belong to me beary!" the bear spoke up, "and their very dangerous."

"Indeed, Hikaru...stick your hand into Teddy's mouth." Taro ordered.

"...huh?" the three humans blinked.

"Just do it please." Taro spoke.

"I swear if he bites me I'm gonna punch him." Hikaru said calmly.

"Dude you crazy!? You're just gonna listen to the talking doll!?"

"Well it's either that or stand around here screaming at everything these two do." Hikaru countered.

"Also don't punch my teddy bear." Taro said.

"...why…?"

"Cause I will send you flying."

"Prove it."

"Ultra Telekinesis!" he shouted as Yosuke was sent flying into the river.

"Yosuke!" Chie and Hikaru shouted. Hikaru ran after him before dragging him back.

"Breath man breath!" Hikaru shouted smacking his chest making him spit out water. "Ok i believe you."

"Good." Taro smiled, "now stick your hand in the bear and grab whatever you feel."

"But if it's slimey that's my tongue."

"Ugh...this is gonna be weird." Hikaru muttered as he put his hand in...and blinked, "...omai…"

"What? What is it?" Yosuke asked before Hikaru grabbed the bear's head.

"Wait no don't do…" Teddy panicked before Hikaru took his head off.

"Oh my god...it's empty!" Yosuke shouted, "That's even creepier!"

"It's a living suit...Majide...that's freakin awesome!" he shouted as he put the head back on before zipping it up. "Your a living suit...that's so cool!" he said happily. "I've decided you're my friend now!"

"Maji ka!?" the two shouted.

"Wait hold on." Hikaru said unzipping him again and opening, "hey i was wrong he's not empty.

"Oh than…" Chie began.

"He's full of dolls!"

"Ah! That's even more creepy!" Yosuke shouted.

"Ah don't worry they are more like action figures." Hikaru chuckled holding up a black dinosaur with a golden horn.

"...Huh. It kinda does look more like an action figure," Chie noted as she looked at it.

"Hehe...I found some T-Rex looking thing." Hikaru chuckled, "Man I would have loved this thing as a kid, I kind of love it now." he chuckled.

"Black King."

"Huh?"

"Taro told me about that kaiju. He's Jack-san's big foe!" the bear explained.

"Black King?" Hikaru repeated in interest. "This is cool." he chuckled tossing it up before catching it. "I wonder if there's anything cute in there I can take home for Nanako...I'm sure she'd love one."

"Kaiju dolls are dangerous! They need to stay with Teddy!"

"Shush you." Hikaru said tossing him inside Teddy before he zipped his head back on right. "Hm…" he blinked looking at it's left foot. "A...mark?" he blinked as he took out the sacred idol and looked at the tip seeing a similar marking. "Masaka…" he muttered as he looked between the two.

"Now Hikaru, I need you to test something for…"

 **=ULTRALIVE: BLACK KING!=**

Before anyone could realize what was going on, a bright flash of light that lit up the entire area occurred. Everyone then fell over when a large clawed foot slammed down on the ground. A long tail swished around kicking up large clouds of dust. Everyone looked up as the dust cleared to reveal black dinosaur beast standing 65 meters high. It's hide was made of thick armored black scales with golden spikes jutting from its back and along its tail. It has golden tusk like fangs extending from it's maw, and a larger forward curved golden horn atop its head.

The beast looked down at everyone as it's eyes were glowing through the dust clouds. It breathed out slowly it mouth began to glow with radiating heat. It then reared it's head back suddenly and roared shaking the ground making everyone fall over.

"Yojimbo Kaiju...Black King…" Taro spoke in surprise.

"Holy crap…" Yosuke gawked.

"Holy...so…" Chie whispered, stars in her eyes, "Cool!"

"That's your reaction?!" Yosuke exclaimed. "That's a giant monster that probably eats people!"

"No...it's just Hikaru messing around." Taro explained.

Black King then began slamming it's claws into it's chest like King Kong before it laughed...in Hikaru's voice.

"Hahaha! This is Epic!" he shouted.

"So cool~!" Chie awed, "Oi, Hikaru! Lt me try next after you're done!"

"Eh?!" Yosuke gawked at that.

"Oh like you don't wanna try it yourself," Chie huffed/

"..." Yosuke slowly blinked, trying to think of something to counter tat, but he knew she was right, "...Damn it you're right...I get to go after him."

"What?! No way! Haven't you heard of ladies first?!"

"I don't see a lady," Yosuke deadpanned, earning him a foot to the face, "Gah!"

"Guys check it out...I can breath FIRE!" Hikaru shouted as Black King unleashed a stream of fire into the sky. "Ah...man this is awesome! Alright...now how do I go back to normal...ah man...am I stuck as a dinosaur? Mom is gonna kill me if I come back to London looking like this."

"You're from London?" Chie asked as Yosuke rubbed his face.

"No my folks just moved there for work, they are musicians. They have jobs at Abbey Road Studio." he explained as he made his giant body sit down making the ground shake again.

"Oh...I see," Chie noted.

"...I just realized something," Yosuke spoke up as he stood up, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Hey yeah...that's right...where's that little doll dude?" Hikaru spoke, "Taro...how do I go back to normal, and how do we go home?"

"You'll figure out the latter on your own in time," Taro's voice answered, "For the latter, That will be Teddy's job. But that's not important right now. I have some important things I need to explain to you."

"Nah…" Hikaru said as he laid down and turned his back to Taro. "I don't want to listen unless it's how to change back to normal so I can give the others a turn."

"...What do you know of the Midnight Channel?"

Black King yawned as he unleashed a blast of fire into the air. "Sorry...I can't hear you."

"Whoa whoa! You heard about that rumor?" Yosuke asked Taro.

"It's more than just a rumor…" Taro answered.

"Is now really the time to be cryptic?" Chie asked leaning down to look at him. "You just turned a guy into a dinosaur."

"And I would like to go back to normal please and thank you, so I can do it whenever I want, this is fun but a man has to be normal for things."

"Well maybe next time you'll wait and listen before doing things young man." he sighed.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom….do you?" Chie asked Hikaru, causing Yosuke to puke at the idea of the mess Black King would leave.

"Well...I had a big jug of cola before coming in here." He replied. "Also...you know...I'm not sure this thing even has a gender."

"Its called Black King for a reason…" Taro sighed before looking at them. "Anyway i called you not to play around i seriously need your help especially to turn me back to normal!"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the footmark on Black King correct?"

"You mean the thing that fits the Idol…?" Hikaru asked as he turned around and laid on his stomach so he was close to eye level with them. "I figured it fit so I just touched it then boom I'm a dinosaur and I'm breathing fire."

"Almost like its instinct?"

"Yeah a little...like I feel like I can do it an...oi Yosuke, stop scratching my nose!" Hikaru complained.

"Wow you can feel that?" Youke blinked.

"Man this is cool." Chie awed, standing on the head of Black King, messing with his horn before she kicked it, "Did that hurt?"

"Nope...that thing is like bone or something…" Hikaru muttered looking up at her. "I can feel things like normal, but this thing's scales are like armor."

"Black King's are famous for their armored hides that can take the most dangerous of attacks, it's why they are called the Bodyguard Kaiju." Taro explained.

"Oh a bodyguard hey Hikaru can i hire you?"

"Sure free meals and discount at your dad's store."

"Whoo hoo!"

"Well I suppose this is better then the regular race who employ the Black King's as guards." Taro muttered, "Anyway, back to the point. The instinct that lead you to employ this effect. You see the Sacred Idol you have is called the Ginga Spark, a sacred item which is believed to be but a legend on my home planet."

"Hey wait...back up...your home planet?" Yosuke repeated.

"Exactly,.I am Ultraman Taro from the planet of Light in Nebula M78." he explained, "My race are known as the Ultra-senshi, but on earth you call us Ultraman." he then looked around, "and this is where a dark war was waged and we lost."

"Dark...war?" the three youths repeated in confusion.

"Long ago, my kind went to war with the many dark aliens and their kaiju army." Taro explained, "Even Ultramen from alternate dimensions joined in the battle. In the end all of us fighting together only prolonged a long stalemate. It was then a dark figure used the counterpart to the Ginga Spark, the Dark Spark. A twisted item of darkness with the power to freeze life in time. It strips a being's freedom away, trapping them in a sealed form out of time and space. The Ginga Spark Hikaru holds however is the opposite, it has the light within it that can free a being from the darkness, the only key to free us from this imprisonment." he explained, "However not just anyone can use it, I have tried and had others use it, but now I know the only one who can brandish the power of the Ginga Spark, is the chosen one who bears the Mark of Courage on the back of their hand."

"You mean...the emblem that burned into my hand the other night is that Mark of Courage?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, in layman's terms Hikaru...you are that chosen one," Taro answered.

"...does that mea…"

"Yes you two can't use the ginga spark...at all." Taro spoke to the others present.

"Boo." Chie and Yosuke pouted.

"So...I'm the hero out of a story?" Hikaru shortened.

"So it would seem." Taro nodded best he could.

"Well...why didn't you just say that back at the house?" he laughed, "If you guys need my help, I'm here to offer it!"

"I see the Mark of Courage is not just a name." Taro chuckled. "Anyway i couldn't there were too many prying eyes on that dimension."

"Wait a sec...Dimension?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes this is a different dimension." Taro explained making his eyes bug out. "To be more accurate this is a pocket dimension outside of Earth's time and space. It was made to hold the war to protect the life of those who would have been harmed from the multiple life forms unleashing their full powers." he explained, "if we didn't the entire universe would've been in ruin...but it seems somehow this dimension has connected to your town...hence the Midnight Channel." he explained, "But that's dangerous, this space is made from powerful forces, humans can't survive here for long without something to protect them. In your cases Hikaru and the Ginga Spark is keeping you safe."

"Hehe...I'm already a awesome bodyguard." Hikaru chuckled.

"Yeah I'm not sure I follow Taro." Yosuke muttered as he picked him up and balanced him on the palm of his hand.

"Thank you, my neck was hurting looking up at all of you." he thanked, "anyway, to explain it, this space has something….otherworldly, Ultra's and Kaiju are able to move around safly because it's meant to contain their powers. But a human who is not adjusted to cosmic energies, let alone interdimensional ones...could suffer...side effects."

"Side effects...am I gonna mutate or something!?" Yosuke freaked, "Well...whatever happens to Chie might be an improvement." he muttered before he was kicked across the face sending him flying off Black King's head.

"Home run!" Hikaru cheered as Chie caught Taro.

"Mutation...no...but...something…" Taro muttered trying to think of the words, "How do I explain it...there is a potential for normal humans to develop powers...but...to actually develop them could...be fatal. I think Teddy could explain it better. I only know of it from him."

"Guess that's my cue," Teddy spoke, suddenly standing behind Chie.

"Woah geez!" Cie yelped as she jumped back.

"Sorry," Teddy chuckled a bit before sighing a bit, "Listen..have you guys noticed the fog in here?"

"...Now that you mention it, it is rather foggy in here," Hikaru admitted, seeing the area covered in fog. "My fire didn't even blow it away...weird."

"Yeah. You see...once the fog is gone, the Shadows go bearserk," Teddy explained.

"Shadows?"

"Beary scary creatures that were once human...ones that avoided facing the truth…" Teddy answered, "And lately, the Shadows in this world have been acting up more than ever, especially since people are suddenly appearing in here."

"Wait what?" Chie blinked at that, "You mean...someone is throwing people in here?"

"I think so…" Teddy replied, "Whenever the fog starts to clear up, I smell someone new in the area...but…" he let out a sigh, "I'm too scared to go see them, because the Shadows start to go berserk once it clears up in here…"

"...What...happens…" Yosuke grunted as he managed to climb back up on top of Black King's head, "When the fog comes back?"

"...It means whoever was thrown in here...is already dead and back in your guys' world," Teddy answered.

"Your kidding right?" Hikaru asked as Black King's eyes became fierce looking. The Kaiju growling in response to his justified anger.

"I wish I wasn't…" Teddy sighed.

"...Oh man...that means…" Chie whispered with wide eyes, "Yosuke, remember the news yesterday?"

"About how that announcer lady, Mayumi Ameno's body was found near the school? Yeah. Wh-" Yosuke began before his eyes widened in realization, "...oh geez…"

"That's right." Taro spoke up as he floated over and landed on Teddy's head. "Someone...is sending people into this world to kill them."

"Oh my god…" Chie whispered in horror.

"You mean...someone is just using this place to hurt people?" Hikaru asked as Black King's growling grew even angrier.

"That's right…" Teddy nodded slowly, the somber look on his face never leaving once.

"Using this world that was at first meant to protect others and turning it into a twisted place...such is how darkness works." Taro explained.

"Don't screw with me!" Hikaru snapped, "I don't care why! All I care about is stopping it!"

"Stopping it?" Taro repeated.

"Of course! This is literally a whole new world...a place to explore and travel...and someone is using it to harm people…" he spoke, "You tell me someone in my uncle's town is using...I don' even know what, Magic to harm people and you expect me not to get pissed off!? I'm gonna stop this nonsense then I'm going to explore this place!"

"Hikaru…" Yosuke and Chie looked at him in surprise and shock.

"?!" Teddy's eyes widened as he looked around, the fog starting to clear up, "Oh no...the fog's clearing…" his 'nose' then twitched a bit, "And there's already someone...no. Two someones in here!"

"This feeling…" Taro added as they turned around as a cloud formed in the sky as thunder began to crackle within. "Thunder…?" he asked, "Teddy...that's new correct?"

"It is," Teddy nodded, "That must be where those two people I smelled are."

"..." Yosuke slowly grabbed onto Black King's horn.

"What're you doing?" Chie asked.

"We're on top of a giant dinosaur Hikaru, and he's upset right now. What do you think is gonna happen?" Yosuke countered.

Black King roared loudly as it suddenly shot up. "Wait for me!" Hikaru shouted as Black King stomped forward as fast as it's body could.

"Woah!" Chie yelped as she grabbed Black King horn to make sure she wouldn't' fall off.

"Hurry! The Shadow's are starting to act up!" Teddy shouted, trying his best to stay on top of Black King's head.

"Hm...what kindness and bravery, truly the mark of courage was not wrong." Taro said as he calmly stood on Black King's nose horn. He then looked up before Black King skidded to a stop as multiple lightning bolts cut off their path. "Nani?"

"What the heck is that?" Hikaru asked as a large figure burst out of the ground. The creature seemed to have a body made up of jagged stone chunks all compiles together into one complete form. It's vaguely beast shape lumbered forward. It's head was elongated and pointed almost like a dinosaur; four eyes all opened as it looked at Black King. It's back bulged before Tesla coils sprung up from it's back crackling with lightning.

The head of the beast began to shake before the bottom portion of it's head split open into a large jaw filled with sharp stone teeth. The monster roared savagely as it looked up at the slightly taller Black King.

"Cho Gosei-ju Thunder Darambia." Taro identified the monster.

"...Um...I think we better get off and hide…" Yosuke gulped.

"Already ahead of you!" Teddy shouted as he ran off screaming as he slid down Black King's back.

"Hey wait up!" Chie shouted as she and Yosuke followed after him.

"Thunder Darambia…" Hikaru repeated as he raised up his claws as the synthetic monster walked back. "It's backing off...no...it's just making room!"

Black King roared as it unleashed a stream of fire just as Thunder Darambia unleashed a burst of lightning from the coils on it's back. Both blasts collided with a large explosion of heat flame and plasma. Black King opened it's jaw to fire another blast before it gasped in surprise. Chie and Yosuke looked up to see a tentacle shot out and wrapped around Black King's neck. The Tentacle extended from Thunder Darabia's arm.

Black King choked in surprise before it was suddenly electrocuted by a surge of electricity along the tentacle. Thunder Darambia roared as it pulled the tentacle in before smashing its head into Black King's chest making the bodyguard kaiju stumble back. Before Black King could counter attack it was shocked again making it roar in pain. Thunder Darambia's head then extended out as it bit down into Black King's neck.

"GAH/RAAHHHHH!" Hikaru and Black King roared in unison at the pain they felt before more electricity surged through their shared body.

"Hikaru, you have to use Black King's instinct! Your horn, use your horn!" Taro shouted.

"Black King's...instinct...horn?" Hikaru repeated.

Black King roared as it leaned its head back escaping the fangs of Darambia. It then quickly slammed its head forward and jabbed it's large horn into Darambia's shoulder and broke off a large chunk of stone. Black King then unleashed another fire blast into Darambia's face making it stumble back. Thunder Darambia roared as it fired lightning into the sky that began raining down around Black King. Black King roared as it charged forward and grabbed the synthetic beast in a tight bear hug.

"Yosh! you got him now buddy!" Yosuke cheered.

"Grr...stop...fighting." Hikaru growled as he tightened the grip on Thunder Darambia as it's body began cracking. "Just...a little...more!" he roared as Black King closed his arms and crushed Darambia into rubble. "Yatta!"

The rubble began to move making everyone blink before it all reformed back into Darambia. The synthetic kaiju roared as it unleashed more lightning on Black King making it roar.

"Darambia is a synthetic kaiju, it's body has no internal organs or weaknesses, it is a beast that must be destroyed all at once." Taro explained. "But this new form has total control over electricity...even Black King's hide can not keep it's horns from conducting the electricity into its body."

* * *

Hikaru groaned from inside an endless expanse of blue light. This was what it was like for him inside the body of Black King. He held up the Ginga spark as it began glowing. He then looked forward through the eyes of Black King, and he looked inside of Thunder Darambia.

Inside the synthetic kaiju he saw two men, their eyes glowing red as they both held onto a dark purple clear version of the Ginga Spark. Hikaru looked in shock.

"The people who were sent here...are inside the Kaiju...like me?" he realized as he looked at his Ginga Spark. "That's what they do to them, they give them those dark versions of this thing...and just leave them here?" he guessed as his ginga spark was glowing. "I guess I need to smack some sense into them."

* * *

Black King charged and tackled into Thunder Darambia. The synthetic kaiju roared as it slammed it's hands onto Black King's back making him groan in pain.

" **I'm gonna burn you into charcoal!"** the kaiju suddenly spoke as it fired more lightning at Black King the force sending Black King skidding across the ground.

"Whoa!" Yosuke shouted, "That thing spoke!"

"...wait…" Teddy spoke as he sniffed a bit, "This smell…" his eyes widened as he looked at Darambia, "That monster has the two people inside it!"

"Eh?! You mean it ate them?!" Chie exclaimed.

"No! I mean they are literally inside it, as in they're controlling it!" Teddy shouted.

"What?! But Taro said only Hikaru can do that!" Yosuke shouted.

"He should…" Taro spoke, "Unless they have a fraction of the Dark Spark's power…" he muttered. "Which means...soka...its all making sense now."

"What's making sense? You're not making any!" Chie complained.

"Like none!" Yosuke added.

"Simple children, the mastermind of the Dark Spark War is still awake." Taro answered.

"Huh?"

"The one who is behind the Dark Spark war...is the one behind the incidents in this town." Taro explained. "He killing your friends and neighbor to gather their darkness."

"Eh?" Hikaru blinked.

"Hikaru, if you don't defeat them soon those two humans will be consume by the darkness and sacrificed!"

* * *

"Nani?" Hikaru asked from within the mindscape. "So I was right...this is how that bastard harms people…" he realized as the Ginga spark began glowing as the mark of courage formed on the back of his hand again. "I can't lose then!"

He held the Ginga spark up as it opened up like a trident, a plate on the center lifted up to reveal a face in the center of the device. A light then shot up from the Ginga Spark before it formed another figure like Taro. Hikaru reached up and grabbed the doll in his hands.

Upon touching it, a memory flashed into his mind. A figure of pure darkness stood before a field of black mist, all of a sudden an all white figure landed on the ground holding the Ginga Spark. He charged forward revealing his red and silver body with blue crystals attached to his forearms, shins, chesty, shoulders, and his forehead. The two clashed their two hand held items, the Ginga Spark and Dark spark as a large surge of energy flew from the impact.

"Ultraman...Ginga?" Hikaru muttered as he gripped the Ultraman doll. He then swung his arms around before he scanned the mark on the doll's foot. Two bright blue galaxies formed around Hikaru as they began spinning rapidly.

 **=ULTLIVE: Ultraman Ginga!=**

* * *

All of a sudden Black King erupted in a bright blue light, two blue galaxies spiraling around as a figure flew out while spinning. Chie and Yosuke covered their eyes they then fell over when something heavy landed on the ground. The two then opened their eyes and gawked at what stood there.

Standing there was a humanoid figure easily 50 meters tall if not more. It had an all red and silver body with multiple striping patterns. It's forearms and shins all had shield shaped crystals, with wide V shaped crystals on each shoulder, two crescent crystals in a upside down Omega shape acted as chest armor framing a rounded gem in the center glowing bright blue. It's head was silver with blue crystals as ears, yellow almond shaped eyes, and a large forehead crystal in the shape of a trident crown that swept across the head. The figure crouched down on the ground as wind swirled around him.

"What's that Ultraman!?" Taro asked in shock as Yosuke and Chie stood back up. Wind spiraled around Ginga as leaves and dust was crystallized into sparkling white light.

The lights dispersed as the entire area lit up...the dark feelings and evil intent that once surrounded them, gone. Replacing it was a warm light that seemed to bring peace of mind.

"Woah…" Yosuke and chie whispered in awe as they looked at the unknown Ultraman.

 **(Cue: Ginga no Uta)**

"Shorya!" Ginga shouted as he stepped forward and stood infront of them.

Thunder Darambia roared as it fired another blast of lightning only for Ginga to literally block it with his bare hands. He then slowly moved his arm around creating a shield in the shape of a spiral galaxy. After a few moments Ginga swiped the shield away...and absorbed the energy back into his own body with no harm.

"This is amazing!" Hikaru's shouted from inside Ginga. "This power...I can feel it flowing around me. It's amazing! Your awesome Ginga!"

Ginga shouted as he charged and shoulder checked Darambia pushing it across the ground and far away from Chie, Yosuke and Teddy. Try as it might, Darambia could not even push back against Ginga. Ginga's pushing power pushed the beast across the ground. Ginga then ran around Darambia while holding onto its neck. He forced the Kaiju to turn around before he grabbed the kaiju by it's neck, and the Ultraman then lifted and tossed the beast over his shoulder and slammed it into the ground making everything shake.

Ginga rose back up from his throwing position, as if taking a breath and waiting for his enemy to get back up. Sure enough Darambia rose back to it's feet with a growl as it charged at Ginga out of anger. Ginga just jumped and slammed a kick into Darambia's stomach making the beast stumble back in surprise. Ginga then punched the beast with his right hitting it's chest making it stagger, the beast took a step forward, only for Ginga to do the same and slam his elbow into it's chest making it stop cold. Ginga then karate chopped the beast's side making it lean over to the right from the blow to it's side, Ginga then closed his fist as he raised his arm up and smacked the beast across the face with the back of his fist.

 **"Aniki, this guy crazy strong!"**

 **"He's unfair is what he is! Hit him with everything!"**

 **"Ahh!"**

Thunder Darambia then unleashed massive bolts before Ginga stood there.

"Oi, Hikaru! Move!" Yosuke yelled.

"Dodge the lightning!" Chie added.

"Why dodge when I can ride?" Hikaru smirked as Ginga spread it's leg back. The Ultraman then puffed out his chest as he took the blast. He then smirked before his crystals all began absorbing the electricity into them. After a few moments they began glowing bright yellow instead of blue. After a few moments they flashed back to blue. "Ginga...I feel it...our body took in that lightning…"

Thunder Darambia roared as it decided to go back to physical combat, it swung it's claws at Ginga...who quickly raised his hand up and caught the limb by the crux of the thumb claw and the rest of the hand. Darambia cried in surprise. Ginga tossed the hand aside before he raised his left hand and he backhanded the Kaiju with a loud smack, Ginga kept spinning as he raised his right and slammed his palm into Darambia's face with yet another smack as it's jaw was beginning to crack. Ginga then spun one last time as he leapt and swung a large tornado kick that struck Darambia's head and sent the beast flying back as it's jaw was slowly repairing itself. Ginga then charged and grabbed Darambia...before lifting over it's head with one hand, the Ultraman shouted as he tossed the Kaiju as far away as his super strength allowed.

"Whoa...he's crazy strong!" Yosuke cheered seeing that.

"Man does Hikaru kick ass." Chie agreed.

"This is amazing Taro, you never told me about this Ultraman!" Teddy awed.

"Yosh. Fully charged." Hikaru smirked as lightning sparked out of the crystals like mad, "Kita kita kita kita!"

Ginga swung his arms and crossed them across his chest as the crystals became electric yellow again. Ginga uncrossed his arms before he slowly raised his left arm up into the sky. Suddenly all the clouds above Ginga began spiraling in an eye of the storm pattern. Ginga then unleashed bolts lightning into the clouds as they all began sparking, multiplying, and becoming stronger and stronger with each second they were allowed to arc and multiply. A golden tornado of electricity formed between Ginga and the clouds as Ginga and Hikaru's voice began growling as their power charged higher and higher. The lightning then formed into a spiral galaxy of electricity as Ginga lowered his left arm and raised his right hand into the spiral.

" **GINGA THUNDERBOLT**!" Ginga roared as he tossed the spiral...and unleashed a stream of electcity from his hand. The blast hit Thunder Darambia before lifting it up into the sky as it was sparking. Ginga's lightning was stronger and began to overcharge the beast as it's coils exploded. After a moment it stopped in the sky for a moment as it screamed in pain. A large explosion blew the clouds away as the cries of pain were drowned out by the ground shaking explosion. The smoke cleared as something fell from the sky.

"Hey wha-?" Yosuke began before the doll for Thunder Darambia bonked him on the head.

"Whoo hoo! Spark get!" Teddy cheered, taking the doll...and eating it.

Chie looked at Teddy before she blinked as two men landed on the ground, their clothes burned and smoking. They both twitched as small bits of electricity arced off them. One of the two puffed smoke out of his mouth as the other had a goofy look as he twitched more.

"Are they al…" Teddy started before he burp out electricity, "Right?"

"What the…"

"Gomen gomen first time eating a freshly lived doll." he said smacking his chest. "Ugh...that was not bear-y pleasent."

"That makes 50 dolls." Taro nodded.

From behind some trees, Valky looked at the scene in shock. " _Unbelievable_." he spoke in a bad accent. He then vanished into the shadows before anyone could notice him.

"Ha…" Ginga sighed as he shone before he began shrinking becoming ligt before fading away to leave only Hikaru. "That was fun." Hikaru said as he walked up to the men inside the kaiju, "Daijobu let's get you guys to safety."

"Hey...Aniki...look...it's a kid...ehehe…"

"Yo...I'm tripping…*bzzrt*...ow…"

"Oi Chie, Yosuke, help me carry these guys out...Taro, Teddy knows the way out right?"

"Ahh... Teddy ikuzo." Taro ordered.

"Gotcha!" Teddy saluted as Hikaru picked up one of the men while Yosuke struggled to hold up the other.

"Why am I picking him up!?" Yosuke complained.

"I'm not touching him! What if he's some kind of perv like you!?" Chie argued.

"Oh that is a low blow!"

"Oi!" Hikaru frowned, "if we don't help them they're gonna die and i'll take back my gifts."

"Oh come on!" Chie complained as she helped Yosuke carry the other thug.

"Wee….I'm flying aniki…" he giggled while twitching.

"Come on, we just need to get these two back to our world then I can let Ji-san handle it." Hikaru grunted as they followed Teddy.

"How did they even share that monster form?"

"I don't know...I could like see into it and it looks like one was holding the evil spark thing...and the other was like...holding onto him." Hikaru explained.

"If they were both holding the dark spark it might've absorbed them both into it." Taro guessed, "Hikaru, where's the Ginga doll?"

"Eh? It vanished into thin air after I turned back." Hikaru explained, "It's inside...this." he grunted, pulling out his Ginga Spark, "It's sides opened up and fwoosh! It summoned the thing."

"Impossible...an Ultra I've never seen inside the Ginga Spark…"

"Eh? So he's a newbie?" Hikaru asked. "And...he lives inside the thing that chose me...so...that makes him my Aibou." he smiled.

"Your enjoying this alot, buddy." Yosuke noted.

"Ahh, and I got some great friends to help me. Chie, Yosuke, Teddy and…" Hiakru began

"I'm not your friend I'll be your mentor from now on." Taro stated.

"Hahaha...sure thing Taro-sensei!" Hikaru saluted.

"Wait...we're your friends?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course!" hikaru smiled proudly. "We just had the best adventure ever! You guys got to see all this stuff with me...you guys got to share my dream with me. That makes you my friends." he smile as Teddy stopped.

"Exit is here!" Teddy waved, standing next to a stacked pile of TVs..

"Yosh, Hikaru Teddy will be holding on to spark dolls. I'll be sticking with you, Chie, Yosuke don't tell anyone what happen we could be watch by the dark mastermind as we speak." Taro informed,. "And more importantly Hikaru no experimenting with the Ginga spark till we return here."

"Hey, what about these guys?" Chie asked, motioning to the two knocked out thieves.

"They're crooks. You really think someone's gonna believe them and not think their story is an excuse to get out of jail?" Taro and Hikaru asked.

"That's a good point…" Chie agreed.

"So...we saved them from evil...then we're sending them to the cops to fix them up and book em?" Yosuke asked, "I'm not complaining I'm just clarifying."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure Ji-san is gonna flip his lid when he finds out I caught them! Hahaha!" Hikaru laughed.

* * *

"Ahahahaha! That's my nephew!" Ryotaro laughed, slapping Hikaru's shoulder. "So you found these two knuckleheads after they shocked themselves while messing with the electronics they stole?"

"Yeah. I found this truck and smoke coming out the back, then me and my friends found these two. Yosuke and Chie are the ones who told me they where the crooks. Not sure what to do with 'em...so figure bring them to you...figured you would like patch em up then take care of the rest."

"Well we'll take them to the hospital, then once they are good enough they'll get booked." he smiled as some patrol officers put them into a car before driving off. "In town only a day and already making friends and making my job easier!" he laughed, slapping his nephew's shoulder.

"Hehe." Hikaru chuckled, "I guess you can call this a Case Closed."

* * *

"So who's next?" Icarus asked Nackle.

"Hmm...rock paper scissors?" he challenged, waving his fan.

"Okay…"

The two raised their hands before tossing them forward. Icarus cheered as he held scissors opposed to Nackle who three paper.

"Yos! Icarus playing!" Icarus cheered, "I'm gonna have fun!" he said before something rang and it took out a pad, "oh it's Ica Kaiju corner time."

"Its wha…?" Nackle began before Icarus ran off. "...why did the master revive him..?" he sighed.

* * *

 _ **O.N: now that was a hell of a start.**_

 _ **SZ: Indeed.**_

 _ **O.N: however we need to talk about today's kaiju so coming at you readers its icarus seijin's ica kaiju!**_

* * *

"Icarus pad ready!" Icarus cheered, "plasma screen tv ready!" he danced, "its time for ica kaiju!" he cheered as the screen lit up, "today's kaijus….." it then showed Black King and Thunder Darambia. "Black King ica! And Thunder Darambia!"

The screen showed the two Kaiju as they bashed into each other before they fired their elemental attacks at one another.

"Black King is the Bodyguard Kaiju from Planet Nackle, they are totally subservient to the Nackle aliens, and are their bodyguards and they take them with them to other worlds for their missions,: " he explained, "ica but Black king is…" he pressed a button as a championship belt appeared on the kaiju, "one of the few kaijus to defeat an ultraman in his first battle!" clips were then shown of an Ultraman with a bracelet in a losing battle with Black King. "King Black are one of the toughest Kaiju around, their scales are strong enough to survive the beam finishers of Ultramen." he then showed a rematched, "demo yo his ultra opponent made a comeback." he muttered.

The screen then showed Ultraman Jack as he killed Black King.

"It was very personal…" he muttered scratching the side of his face. "Next Thunder Darambia..this is actually a new variant. Like super new. Don't know where my dark master got it..maybe he created it..." he muttered, "Anyway Darambia are synthetic Kaiju, typically made up of available minerals and etc, they are a dangerous multi form monster. There are multiple forms to it." he said showing three pictures. "The normal Darambia that is crab like, it was born from a generator on Mars, it was destoyed due to it's blindspot on it's stomach." Icarus explained patting his own gut.

It then showed one of a Darambia that looked closer to the one Ginga fought, but without coils.

"This is Neo Darambia, the form it took after it repaired itself. It's closer to what Ginga fought with most of the same powers only it had energy beam and barrier." he continued before showing another ultraman this time it has a body of Red, Silver and Blue with golden stripes across his chest. "its opponent was the legendary nuisance Dyna!" he said before the screen showed a scene at the legendary war of Icarus fighting Dyna. "Ah...cut that picture!" he panicked.

The picture then changed to show Dyna as he was giving Icarus half nelson while kicking another Kaiju. Icarus smashed the projector with a bat breaking it as he panicked.

"We never speak of that again...anyway back to Darambia." he said, "this Darambia had a special barrier power however Dyna found out an annoying weakness." he muttered as Valky brought in another projector and showed an image of Dyna blasting Darambia. "Its underside couldn't be protected!"

"Your welcome!" Valky shouted as he walked off.

"Anyway, the new version Thunder, is original all together Dyna has never seen it...and might never see it since Ginga just blasted it...with enough lightning to overload it." an image of Ginga doing the Ginga Thunderbolt showed up. "What's with this Ultraman...Ultraman are suppose to be weak to lightning!?"

"That's bullshit!"

"Shut up Valky! This is my corner!"

"My corner would be much better...and sexy!"

"Shut up!" Icarus shouted as he grabbed the bat and chased after his fellow alien. "This brings this corner to a close! Come back when I attack Ginga and succeed!"

"Hahahahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's a fake laugh!"

"It's real!"

"Next time people. Next time…"

* * *

 _ **O.N: three stooges.**_

 _ **Z0: Eeyup. But can't help but love them for being so stupid.**_

 _ **O.N: at the moment they're missing their fourth member but ehehehe, let's go on and see where this take us but we're not done with the ultra mood yet people look forward on Z0's account Ultraman X is next.**_

 _ **SZ: Yup. But before we sign off...preview time!Anyone got the disk with said preview on it?**_

 _ **Z0: *grabs Teddy before making him spit out the disk* Got it.**_

 _ **Teddy: Hey! That was bear-y rude!**_

* * *

 **Jikai, Persona: Ginga Revolution!**

Yosuke: Hikaru, I need love advice!

Hikaru: Yosh...my time to shine as Wingman has come!

?: Students, it is with a heavy heart to inform you that Saki Konishi has passed on.

Yosuke: No…

Chie: Oh man…

Taro: it's sad, Yosuke let me tell you the story about one of my brothers';s personal lost.

Icarus: ica...you have a lot of darkness suppress.

Yosuke: who the hell are you?

Icarus: your wingman ickaru!

Yosuke: he doesn't have bat ears or a ridiculously huge beard!

 **Case 2: The dark wind.**

?: **I am a Shadow...the True self…**

* * *

 _ **SZ:...hoo boy. Things are gonna be tense next time...**_

 _ **O.N: but until then i'm OverNer Victory! Signing off! *flies off***_

 _ **Z0: Well that ends this chapter of the story. Let's call it a night folks.**_

 _ **SZ: Yup. I am Seanzilla115...ja ne…*slips into the TV***_


End file.
